The Truth
by Kandis-renea
Summary: James likes being over the top. And getting Logan to tell the truth, isn't going to stop him from doing what he does best. *Same story, different summary*


**A/N: After I first posted this…I realized that I actually didn't finish this. So, I went back and finished the story. Sorry about that…if you read it before.**

**The Truth Comes Out**

James Diamond. That was always the best twelve letters that he ever said. Well, thought in this case. But he always had those moments at night, where he would whisper those two words. Because mostly, he didn't want anyone to know about the truth. He wanted to keep his secret to himself. Mostly because his three best friends didn't even know about him liking guys. And because James Diamond was one of his three best friends. How awkward would that be? Knowing your best friend liked you.

Anyways, he's always been this way. Well, not in love with his best friend. But always been attracted to guys. Well, alright...not always. But a lot of his life he knew. He realized that he liked guys at age eleven. It was kinda young, but the second that he was dared to kiss that boy, he knew. There was really no turning back, since then. But he didn't start liking his best friend until last year. He started noticing it when James would be staring into the mirror that he always had with him. It was about the same time that they moved out to LA that he started noticing the pretty boy a lot more than he used to.

He was almost discovered the other day, staring at James. He couldn't help it; the pretty boy was getting ready to go out to the pool with Carlos. And he was wearing his usual black wife beater. Kendall had walked into the room, and noticed that he was staring at him. Kendall had laughed at seeing Logan staring at James. When Logan had noticed Kendall laughing at him, he turned red and denied the fact that he was staring at James. Kendall let it slide, but didn't believe anything that the smart boy had said at the time. Kendall had gone to Carlos later that night about it, and Carlos said that he wasn't surprised about this at all. In fact, Carlos had said that he had also noticed Logan staring at James a lot more lately.

It wasn't until today, that the two boys confronted Logan about this information. But they knew that it would take a lot more than just talking to Logan, to get him to admit his feelings for James. When they walked into the living room, they noticed that Logan was sitting on the couch watching some documentary on television. James was nowhere in sight, so they thought that this was the perfect moment to confront Logan.

"Hey, Logie." Kendal sing-songed, walking over to plop down next to said boy.

"Kendall." Logan quickly said, not taking his eyes off of the television.

"So, Logan, tell me something. And please don't try to deny anything." That caught Logan's attention, and Kendall knew that the smart boy had an idea about what he was going to ask. "Do you like guys?"

"Uh, well…" Logan started, but got cut off.

"What Kendall really wants to know is: do you like James?" Carlos interjected.

"Why would you think that I like James?"

"The other day, Logan, I caught you staring at James. And Carlos says that he's noticed you staring at him also. I mean, it's alright if you do, because you're our best friend; nothing going to change that, alright?"

"I know that, guys. But I just don't want to ruin our friendship with my stupid crush on James."

As if James knew that they were talking about him, he came running into the apartment. He looked like he was out of breath from running so much, and his eyes were wide open. His shirt looked kind of ripped and his pants weren't in the right position.

"James? What happened?" Logan asked, running up to the shaken up pretty boy.

"Uh, I was walking around the park and ran into these two guys. I don't remember what really happened, but one second I was at the park and the next I was behind the palm woods with the two guys."

When Logan reached James, he started looking around for any sign as to what happened without asking the brunette in front of his. It wasn't long until Logan saw that the boy was shaking.

"Logan…" James whispered.

"What?" Logan asked, looking James in the eyes.

"I-I-" he started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Shhhh, it's alright. You don't have to say anything."

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Once again, James couldn't finish the sentence.

"James, what happened?" Kendall asked, walking over to the two boys at the door.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright, that's okay James. You don't have to talk about, until you're ready."

"Thanks, Logie."

"Don't worry about it, James."

With that said, James walked out of the room and into the room that he shared with Carlos.

Before Logan could walk back towards the couch, he was stopped by Kendall who was still standing next to him. Carlos walked over and joined Kendall in front of Logan. And without any warning, Logan was being dragged over to the dining table and was being pushed down into the chair.

"So, you were being really nice to James just then. Care to explain?"

"I already admitted to liking him, okay? It wasn't like I was going to let him get interrogated by you two, when he obviously didn't wanna talk about it. I would have done the same thing, if it was either of you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would have. But you wouldn't have touched us as much as you were touching James."

That's when he realized that, the whole time he was standing in front of James, he never once stopped touching him; even when he was done looking for any blood or cuts. He had been touching the pretty boy the whole time. And James didn't seem to mind, which was kind of weird; considering that James didn't like him that way. But – Logan's brain tried to convince him – James was just shaken up, he didn't realize that Logan was touching him the whole time.

"See? Again, it's alright that you like him, Logan. Because you can't help who you fall for." Kendall said, looking down at the ground.

Logan knew that Kendall was hiding something from him, but at the moment Kendall's problem wasn't what they needed to talk about. Instead, they had to talk about what Logan was going to do about his crush. But Logan didn't want to talk about that, either; because James had just gotten home from having something happen to him. And Logan really wanted to find out it was that happened.

"Guys, I think I'm going to see what happened with James." Logan said, trying to get up out of the chair.

"Why? You just said that he didn't have to say anything about it if he didn't want to." Kendall pointed out to Logan.

"Well, I decided that it would be a lot easier to convince him to talk about it, than talk to you about my feelings. Therefore, I'm going to talk to James. Alone." Logan said, glaring at Carlos who had started getting up to follow him towards the room that Carlos shared with James. Instantly, Carlos sat back down on the chair he was previously sitting in.

As Logan was making his way towards the room that James was in, he started thinking about his feelings. It wasn't like he meant to fall for his best friend. It just sort of happened. And he honestly didn't understand why he liked the pretty boy. Well, except for the way his eyes always seemed to express his feelings – even when he didn't want anyone to know. And the way he always seemed confident, no matter how many girls turned him down. And the fact that James happened to always make fun of how much time Logan spent on homework – even if Logan hated being made fun of by anyone else. And even the way that James somehow managed to make sure that Logan knew that he never meant what he said, when he was making fun of him. And the many other way that James happened to do, that no one else seemed to notice. It wasn't that Logan wanted to fall for everything that James did on a daily basis.

Logan reached the door to James and Carlos' room and knocked on the door. On the other side of the door, Logan heard James mumbled that he could come in. As Logan opened the door and walked in, he noticed that James was looking through his closet searching for something to change into. He quickly made his way into the room and shut the door. When the door was shut, he walked over to James' bed and sat down.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Logan asked to James, trying to get the answers he wanted.

"Not really." James said, not turning away from busying himself.

"Alright" Logan looked away from the ground to look at James, who was still trying to find a shirt. James was shirtless and already wearing pajama bottoms. Logan couldn't seem to turn his gaze away from James' shirtless back.

A couple minutes later, James finally found a shirt and quickly slipped it on. When James turned around to look at Logan, Logan's gaze quickly adverted to the ground. But he didn't look at the ground quickly enough because a smirk came across James' face. James has always known about Logan's crush on him. It wasn't that he was using it against him or anything, it's just James didn't really know how to bring up the subject of one of his boy best friends liking him. James has probably liked Logan for the same amount of time, but never did anything about it because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"So, Logie, is that all you wanted?"

"Oh, uh yeah." Logan said, quickly standing up to make his way out of the room. "I'll just go, then."

"You don't have to leave, if you don't want to."

"Well, I have some – uh – work to do." Logan quickly made up an excuse to get away from James before he gave anything away.

"Logie, if you didn't want to hang out with me, all you had to do was say that."

"What? I – that's not – I didn't" Logan tripped over his words, trying to find a good excuse as to why he didn't want to spend time alone with James. But he couldn't think of anything. "James, it's not that I don't want to hang out with you, because I totally do. I just don't think that I would have any self-control with just the two of us." Right after he said that, he wanted to take the words back. He couldn't believe that he had said something remotely close to him like James.

James definitely wasn't expecting that. He had assumed Logan's feelings towards him, but didn't think that Logan would actually say anything about it.

"What do you mean, Logan? Why would you need self-control with me?" James knew the answers, obviously, but he wanted Logan to say it for himself.

"Well, I – uh – just think that would be a good idea…" Logan realized that would just make everything worse, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why would it be a good idea, Logie?" James said, using Logan's nickname because he knew that it drove Logan crazy.

"I – uh – I" Logan figured that it was either lying to James – the guy that he's loved for almost a year – would be the worst decision that he's ever made. "Imaybeinlovewithyou!"

Logan mumbled it so fast, that James didn't even understand it; even though he thought he knew what Logan said, he wasn't sure. "Can you repeat that, Logie?" Logan mumbled the same thing – little slower, but not by much – that James still couldn't understand. "Logan Mitchell! Will you speak up?" James didn't want to get frustrated with Logan, but he couldn't help it, Logan was taking forever for no reason. And it was starting to irritate James, to be honest.

"I'm in love with you!" Logan said, loud enough for the two in the other room to hear. The second that Logan said it, he slapped him hands over his mouth; instantly regretting telling James the truth.

"Y-you what?" James was expecting it; but actually hearing it from the person himself, it truly was a whole lot better than hearing it from your two best friends. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah…" Logan whispered barley loud enough for James to hear, looking down at the ground. "I-I understand if you don't like me back, or hate me…" Before Logan could finish the sentence, he felt a hand pull his face up to look James in the eyes.

"Why would I hate you, Logie?" the use of his nickname confused him.

_Why would James call me 'Logie' if he didn't feel the same way? Because he loves you too, you idiot!_ Logan's mind was starting to argue with itself, when both of James hand reached up to caress either side of Logan's face.

"Logan, for someone that's supposed to be a genius, you sure are kind of stupid." James smirked, while Logan glared at him. "I'm in love with you, too, you idiot!" James' face softened into a small smile, before he brought Logan's face closer to his and kissed Logan on the lips.

Pulling back, James realized that he should tell the truth about earlier. "Logan? Can I tell you something?"

"Always, James."

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't get mad."

That confused Logan. James never told him that he had to promise not to get mad, but he was curious about what James was going to tell him. "Alright, I promise not to get mad."

"I wasn't actually hurt." James paused, letting the information sink in. "I was making it up, to get you to follow me into the room."

"Wait, so you didn't get hurt?" James shook his head, "Jerk! I was worried!" Logan smacked James on the arm, and James pretended that it hurt. "Oh, that didn't hurt!"

"Maybe not, but you still should kiss it better." James smirked.

Logan leaned over and gave a tiny peck to James' arm, before kissing James' lips. Pulling back, James had a smile on his face. "Thanks, it feels much better now."


End file.
